


It's A Beautiful Mess

by SnowWhiteQuinn



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Merluca - Freeform, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteQuinn/pseuds/SnowWhiteQuinn
Summary: Coleção de One Shots em andamento sobre o ship Meredith Grey & Andrew DeLuca.Espero que gostem ;)Instagram: @merlucariseI - Elevador“Escolha-me…” Pediu ele, convicto, retirando delicadamente os fios dourados e agora bagunçados que o impediam de ter completa visão dos olhos mais intensos que já tivera a chance de encarar, colocando as mechas atrás de sua pequena orelha.  Mer abaixou o olhar e simplesmente sorriu, incrédula do quão íntimo aquilo tudo havia se tornado em tão pouco tempo.





	It's A Beautiful Mess

Acelerado, enervado, inquieto. Adjetivos esses facilmente descreviam, naquele exato momento, um dos órgãos vitais para a sobrevivência de qualquer ser humano. Era anormal, porém. Estava evidentemente desregulado. E o pânico era o responsável, que se instalara não só naquele, mas também em todos os elevadores agora parados do Hospital Grey Sloan Memorial.

  
Meredith podia sentir sua própria pulsação rítmica e constante. Não apenas sentir, mas ouvi-la, por meio de tímpanos que retumbavam na mesma batida da frequência cardíaca. Poucas coisas tinham tal efeito na cirurgiã; aviões, por exemplo, o que era algo cuidadosamente evitado. Mas um simples elevador? A singularidade da situação agravava tudo. Ela sentiu o ar se esvair de seus pulmões, assim que as luzes se apagaram. Primeiro, o completo breu, desnorteante. Depois, seus olhos começam a se adaptar com a ausência de luminosidade, distinguindo melhor os tons de escuridão daquele pequeno espaço.

  
_Inspire e Expire, Meredith._ Relembra a si mesma, mas o cérebro parece não querer fazer as conexões certas, não quer passar a mensagem. Isso a desespera. O bulbo acorda, faz com que seus músculos intercostais se contraiam, o que é pra resultar em uma nova respiração. Mas o ar está pouco, seus dedos se fecham ao redor da mão e ela começa a sentir que está prestes a sufocar.

  
“Meredith? Hey…” Nitidamente preocupado, a voz do moreno localizado há poucos centímetros de si funciona como uma espécie de farol para um navio que não cogita mais qualquer chance de se encontrar, trazendo-a de volta para o seu cerne. Nada sai de seus lábios, porém. Nada compreensível. Foi aí que o medo se instalou. DeLuca saiu da posição que estava, apoiado, e imediatamente buscou apoiar o mínimo corpo da sua atendente que nada falava, que custava a respirar. “Mer, respire, mais devagar.” Pediu, inibindo o seu próprio desespero, enquanto buscava os olhos de oceano, mesmo em meio ao escuro.

  
Ela sentiu todos os seus músculos se enfraquecendo e colocou suas mãos, em um rápido movimento, por cima dos ombros de DeLuca. Se não fosse por seus braços fortes e consideravelmente seguros ao redor de sua cintura, ela teria caído. A cirurgiã fechou seus olhos e finalmente deixou seu peso cair sobre o corpo dele, que a abraçou com cuidado, repetindo seu nome, tentando trazê-la de volta sem trégua. Meredith não era uma paciente que chega ao setor do trauma, Meredith era mais. Manter o calma foi difícil.

  
“Eu não… n-n…” Tentou, exasperadamente gesticulando com uma das mãos ao redor do pescoço, como se estivesse tentando sinalizar que não conseguia falar.

  
“Eu sei, Mer. É um ataque de pânico. Foque em mim, busque os meus olhos...” Fez como ele disse, pelo menos tentou, tomando como norte aquela voz. “Preciso que você respire comigo, okay? Um, inspira, lentamente… Isso mesmo.” E continuou, por longos segundos, tentando trazer ela de volta pra si.

  
A voz dele era extremamente reconfortante, assim como o calor tímido que agora irradiava de seu corpo para o dela, aquecendo-a. Podia o ouvir por horas e horas, se essa paz que ele proporcionava continuasse. Aos poucos, o pânico foi se dissipando pelo ar, à medida que a frequência respiratória da Dr.Grey se estabelecia, retornando ao normal. Seus olhos claros voltaram a se fechar, dado o esforço, desfazendo penosamente o contato visual dificultado pela ausência de luz, mas ainda assim uma vez presente e tangível. A médica expirou lentamente, pela última vez, antes de começar a recobrar seus sentidos e murmurar, fracamente:

  
“Perdão, DeLuca…"

  
“Por favor, não peça perdão.” Respirou profundamente. Como se só agora percebesse a proximidade de ambos os seus corpos e vendo que ela estava bem, DeLuca ficou tentado a recuar um pouco, apreensivo com o que ela poderia estar pensando. Mer fez o mesmo, encolhendo-se um pouco no lugar, levemente envergonhada por ter sido captada em um momento tão vulnerável. O calor dele fazia uma falta que ela não queria admitir, muito menos sabia que sentia ausência até perceber que sim, até ter seus braços longe de si. “É contra tudo que eu acredito apenas assistir a alguém em desespero e não fazer nada. Alguém que eu me importo… Desculpe por invadir o seu espaço, prometi que não iria te olhar, mas-"

  
“Dada as circunstâncias, essa é a menor das minhas preocupações.” Disse ela, sorrindo bobamente, mas logo voltou ao semblante preocupado. “Eu geralmente não costumo perder o controle desse jeito, eu só…” As palavras fugiram mais uma vez.

  
“Você aguenta muito sozinha, Meredith. Não é pra ser assim… É óbvio que você é forte, surpreende-me mais a cada dia que passa. Só não precisa lidar com tudo sozinha.”

  
_Ele tem razão._ Pensou, mas logo sua mente foi tomada pelos pensamentos habituais e subversivos: _Ele não sabe de nada, nem deve saber._

  
“Obrigada, Andrew.” Falou, sincera. Ela buscou seus olhos em meio à escuridão já mais amena, quando foi de imediato acalentada por um de seus sorrisos aconchegantes, aquele tipo de sorriso em que ambas as dobrinhas de seu rosto marcante eram demarcadas, como aquele que deu para a menininha apaixonada, antes da cirurgia. Quase a fez esquecer de toda a circunstância pela qual estavam presos, quase.

  
"Eu percebi que havia algo de errado contigo mais cedo. Você sabe, quando estávamos com Cece." Ela respirou fundo, sabendo que havia sido pega.

  
"Há muitas coisas acontecendo as quais não temos controle algum. O carrossel, ele nunca para de girar. É assustador, mas não posso pular fora." Confessou ela, passando sua mão preocupadamente por seus cabelos. Ele se aproximou um pouco mais, queria estar lá para ela.

  
Mer eventualmente começou a pensar em Cece, no quão ela deveria estar assustada, com quem ela deveria estar… Em muitas possibilidades e seu coração entrou em um compasso desritmado novamente. Percebeu, então, que de fato todas as circunstâncias estavam a fragilizando, mais do que gostaria de admitir. “A tempestade deve ter derrubado algum poste central, pode levar algum tempo até que a energia volte, até que a gente consiga sair, DeLuca..."

“Vamos esperar um pouco, sem luz não há muito a se fazer. Como estávamos indo pro centro cirúrgico, não estou com meu telefone aqui.” Ela assentiu, quietamente, ainda que imersa em sua autodestruição. Escolheu-se ainda mais.

  
“Às vezes eu sinto que esse hospital é amaldiçoado…” Deu uma tímida risada, ignorando a ansiedade, a aceleração incômoda que crescia em seu peito. “Ou talvez seja eu.”

  
Ciente de que a dor voltara a tomar conta dela e sabendo que isso era algo que ele não poderia permitir, aproximou-se, protetor, passando seu braço lentamente ao redor cintura de Meredith, a qual acolheu o seu toque, aproximando-se. Isso foi o sim, foi o consentimento para que todas as dúvidas presentes na mente de Andrew se esvaíssem. Mais uma vez, a médica se deixou levar pelo conforto, pela habilidade entorpecente daquele homem que agora oferecia seu próprio abrigo. Quando estava lá, sentindo o calor, sentindo o quão bem o corpo de um se encaixava no do outro, todas as suas preocupações eram deixadas de lado, efetivamente. Deitou sua cabeça em seu ombro e inspirou de modo profundo.

  
Era tudo tão certo, tão desejado que ela chegou a se questionar o porquê de ter se privado dele por tanto tempo. Em meio a todas as razões para não seguir, para não se envolver, o seu maior desejo era gritar um sim. Andrew, carinhosamente, com a mão que estava livre, buscou os dedos delicados da cirurgiã, que estavam descansando, ainda que de leve tensionados, no colo dela. Passou o polegar pela dobra de seu indicador e polegar, subindo até o seu pulso e descendo novamente, em leves carícias.

  
"Eu juro que poderia passar horas e horas falando sobre como você é luz, Mer, não sombras. Sobre como você é afeto, não dor. Sobre como você não é uma maldição, muito pelo contrário. Mas… não é o que você precisa de mim agora, é?”

  
“Não. Eu só quero esquecer por algum tempo quem eu sou, só não imaginava que fosse preciso estar presa dentro de um elevador para respirar." Aguardou alguns segundos antes eu continuar. "Mas não só, porque se você não estivesse aqui, eu estaria inconsciente agora..." E então agradeceu mentalmente por ter deixá-lo ficar, nunca quis o contrário.

  
Parou por alguns segundos, ciente de que a distância entre seus corpos diminuía cada vez mais. Enquanto sentia a mão firme dele em sua cintura e aninhava-se ainda mais na curva de seu pescoço, sem hesitações, fazendo com que o hálito quente de sua respiração batesse na pele do moreno, desafiando-o a encontrar o caminho até seus lábios rosados de uma vez por todas.

  
“Agora, eu preciso que você me ajude a continuar respirando, Andrew.” Murmurou, atordoada.

DeLuca retirou lentamente os dedos que antes acariciavam sua pele macia para então levar sua mão livre até a maça do rosto da médica, fazendo com que ela levantasse o olhar e se visse diante de orbes que nada transferiam além de carinho e cuidado. Fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios macios de Andrew contra a superfície de sua testa, em um beijo casto e protetor. Ele, assim como ela, sentia o calor crescendo em seu âmago, inebriado diante da intimidade daquela situação, com a permissividade, com a reciprocidade. Fitou os belos olhos mais uma vez, antes de inclinar-se um pouco mais para frente, conectando uma testa à outra. Os hálitos cálidos se misturavam, lábios entreabertos, membros relaxados…

  
“Não resista mais, Mer… Não precisa resistir.” E foi o suficiente.

Os lábios se encontraram com fervor, inibido, inicialmente, mas logo o frio já não existia entre os dois. Só se sentia calor, línguas entrelaçando-se perfeitamente, mãos explorando cada curva, ainda que sob o tecido do pijama cirúrgico. Arrepios provocados por mãos habilidosas que subiam da nuca até os curtos cabelos, bagunçando-os sem pudor, tanto que Andrew sorriu satisfeito em meio aos beijos. Saindo de seu lado, passou uma das pernas pelo corpo de Andrew sentando-se confortavelmente em seu colo, sem quebrar o contato, sem fazer com que aquele fervor se dissipasse. Sentiu os dedos quentes ao redor de sua fina cintura, pressionados contra o tecido agora incômodo. Queria sentir diretamente na sua pele, por isso, em uma oportunidade também para recuperar o fôlego, Meredith aproveitou e se livrou da parte de cima de seu pijama rapidamente, deixando-a cair por qualquer canto daquele elevador. Seu sutiã rubro contrastava com sua pele leitosa, fazendo com que Andrew tivesse uma visão privilegiada do delineado corpo pelo qual sua mente não poupara fantasias nos últimos tempos.

  
Não demorou para que as bocas ávidas se encontrassem de novo, permitindo com que os toques continuassem com ainda mais fervor. Precisavam intimamente um do outro. Naquele momento, tornara-se uma questão de necessidade. Ela, pressionando ainda mais seu torso seminu contra a superfície desenhada do tórax dele, sentiu o desejo crescer ao perceber a evidente excitação do moreno, que soltou um gemido lascivo e doloroso. Queria tê-la, naquele momento, ali mesmo. Não importava mais. E esse sentimento era mútuo.

  
“Mer…” Suplicou, sem fôlego.  
“Andrew, por favor…” Disse sensualmente entre suspiros.

Os seus sonhos não tinham sido tão bons. A realidade bateu de frente, trazendo consigo uma onda de cobiça, imersa em urgência e ânsia de tê-lo por completo. Uma necessidade desconhecida, até ela concordar em ter seu corpo unido ao dele.

  
E então, a claridade retornou por completo, acompanhada por um ruído mecânico o qual indicava movimentação. Os ternos olhos se encontraram, atentos, como se estivessem sucumbido à realidade, acomodando-se à luz. O peito de ambos subia e descia, em razão das carícias demoradas. O ar era agora compartilhado… E a falta dele, para Mer, já não era um fardo.

  
DeLuca a encarou por longos segundos; pura admiração. E, em seguida, sorriu, depositando um afetuoso beijo no sentido da clavícula, subindo até a lateral do pescoço de Mer. O arrepio foi vívido e perceptível, o que satisfez, ainda mais, o responsável por ele. Um casto e possessivo beijo foi trocado, como se quisesse deixar a mensagem que ele seria o único a provocá-la daquele jeito dali em diante. E o residente nunca esteve tão certo.

  
Relutantemente, Meredith buscou por sua blusa, vestindo-a. Era possível perceber que o elevador voltara a se movimentar. Hora de voltar à realidade. Encarar o fato de que passaria as próximas horas na sala de operação tendo que ignorar o olhar incisivo dele, como se tivesse visto-a nua. Quase. Tendo que ser forçada a ignorar o desejo reprimido. Mas quem dera fosse apenas isso… Seria fácil. Continuar, esquecer esse tempo no elevador como se nada tivesse acontecido e seguir em frente.  


Mas algo aconteceu, _ele_ aconteceu. E não importava quantas desculpas ela já tivesse inventado, todas elas esgotaram-se assim que percebeu o quão vital era ter ele junto a si. Não apenas uma vez, não apenas como uma emergência. Andrew não era uma emergência.

  
_Não pense demais, Mer._ Ouviu seu mantra dos últimos minutos repetir-se mais uma vez na sua mente e fechou os olhos, inspirando profundamente o cheiro que não era mais unicamente seu.

  
“Escolha-me…” Pediu ele, convicto, retirando delicadamente os fios dourados e agora bagunçados que o impediam de ter completa visão dos olhos mais intensos que já tivera a chance de encarar, colocando as mechas atrás de sua pequena orelha. Mer abaixou o olhar e simplesmente sorriu, incrédula do quão íntimo aquilo tudo havia se tornado em tão pouco tempo.

  
_Sim._ Pensou, de imediato.

  
E as portas pesadas do elevador se abriram.


End file.
